Coffee Shop Scandal
by Sanded Silk
Summary: Cody and Pearl are meeting in a coffee shop. Then, Phoenix and Maya come along... KyuuHaru, HaruKyuu, Cody/Pearl, etc. possible names for this pairing


I currently got two of the three (four?) Phoenix Wright: Ace Atttorney games: the first one and the second one. I currently came up with a new crack pairing: CODY/PEARL!!! XD These two are around the same age (I think), and I was really bored this morning, so... yeah... o.O

I may be the first on to have posted a cody/pearl story, and I feel special... XD I believe that the other name for this pairing is KyuHaru (Kyuuta/Harumi)... Ah well. Don't really care.

Cody was showing Pearl his new camera...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. Sadly. --Adds name of the Phoenix Wright creator to list of people to kill--**

--Sanded Silk--

_**Footnote: Everyone here is at least 10 years older than normal. Just so you all know. :D**_

* * *

"Nick!" 

Phoenix sighed and turned around. This was supposed to be a simple walk through the edges of town with Maya, without any interruptions. But she was dragging him further and further behind, with her constant exclamations and questions. By now, he was certain, if he had been by himself, he would have reached his office a long time ago. But no.

"Nick!!!" She was becoming more insistant.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! What?"

"C'mere, and look..." She was standing by a tree on the edge of the street, slightly ducking behind it. She motioned for him to go over to where she was. "Look!"

Phoenix looked where she was gesturing violently.

She was gawking at the window of a coffee shop. Phoenix sighed. "Maya, please don't tell me you've never seen a coffee shop before." Maya shook her head. "No! No, it's not that!" She pointed again. "I meant look who's INSIDE the store, sitting by the window... together...?"

Phoenix looked again, squinting slightly.

Then, it smacked him across the face.

He looked back at Maya, who looked like she was going to choke. "Is that...?" She nodded. "With...?" She nodded again. Phoenix's jaw dropped open, and he continued to stare openly at the two people sitting inside the coffee shop. "Oh..." He said dumbly.

Sitting in a window seat, across from each other in brown polished chairs with brown striped cushions, were Pearl Fey and Cody Hackins.

Phoenix and Maya stood side by side, staring. "Who would have thought..."

--Inside--

"So, how's life, Pearl?" Pearl smiled, and nodded. "Pretty good. Mr. Nick is doing better with handling profoundly-impossible cases, and Mystic Maya's cutting down on her daily intake of burgers." Cody smiled, and flicked the edge of his baseball cap before continuing. "My father bought me another new digital camera."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Really?" Cody nodded, smug. "Yup. It has more options than the older digital camera I had, and it also has more memory. I have to charge it more often, though." He took out the new camera and beckoned for Pearl to sit with him.

Pearl stood up and walked around the table to examine the new camera. Cody scooted over to make room for her, and handed her the camera. Pearl took it in her slender fingers and examined it closely, sliding her fingers over the tiny buttons and contraptions. "Cool," She breathed.

Cody leaned his elbow against the side of the window and watched Pearl pour over the new camera with a smug, greedy smile. His jet-black hair had grown slightly longer, and he was still wearing his usual green-and-white t-shirt and blue jeans. Pearl had changed- for once- out of her spirit medium clothes, and into a pink t-shirt and brown cargo pants. The straps to the pants hung loosely about her thin waist and long legs. Her hair was in its usual, complicated bun and purple beads.

Cody fingered the strap of the camera, and wrapped his arms gently around her so that both of his hands could reach the camera from behind her. He began to show Pearl what all of the buttons meant.

--Outside--

"N-Nick! Should we go inside?!"

Phoenix was still in a daze. Seeing the vainglorious, egoistic Cody with his arms around innocent, cute little Pearls... Phoenix didn't know how much longer he could take it. Maya shook his arm, worried. Phoenix snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "What...?"

"Should we crash through the window and yell at them? Throw something at them? Wave our arms wildly? GAAAH-!!" Phoenix put up a hand to stop Maya from chattering any further. "Let's go in."

--Inside--

"The trigger button is larger than the one on the old camera," Pearl observed after Cody finished explaining every detail of the camera. "It's shaped like... a crescent moon, with softer edges..." Pearl ran her fingers around the button, intrigued. "It's also shinier than the rest of the camera."

She turned the camera on, and switched it to viewing mode. "Hm," She murmured to herself. "It can store 250 more pictures than the old camera, too..." She switched the camera to standby mode. "Wow! The zoom is stronger on this camera than the other one, too!" Pearl pointed the camera at the door and zoomed to the handle. She could see every detail of the bar on the door; the scratches, the layers of paint, the dents and bumps.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, and a flash of purple, followed by a flash of blue, entered. Curious, Pearl pointed the lens of the camera at the newcomers. She nearly dropped the camera.

"C-Cody..." Cody was instantly at attention. "Hmm? What?" He leaned forward, leaning his face over her shouder slightly to peer at her face. Pearl pointed at the door with a shaky finger. Cody looked up, and his jaw fell open.

Phoenix and Maya walked toward Pearl and Cody's table, looking upset. Pearl looked over at Cody, hesitant. Cody sighed, and shrugged. Pearl stood up slowly, and handed the camera back to Cody. Cody slipped the camera into the pocket of his jacket, and stood up as well.

He bent over, pretending to examine the floor underneath another random table, and kept his lips close to Pearl's ear. "Ok," He whispered, and from the way Pearl tensed, he knew that she had heard him. "On the count of three, dash for the doors." The corner of Pearl's mouth lifted; just enough for Cody to tell the difference. He straightened, sighed, and faced the angry and bemused adults.

"Cody! What are you doing with Pearl?"

"One..."

"Pearl! You should know better than to talk to a jerk like Cody! Didn't I tell you to stay away from him before?!"

"Two..."

"And don't give me those puppy eyes, Pearl, remember that those don't work on me anymore...I think..."

"THREE!!! RUN FOR IT, PEARL!!!!!"

Pearl and Cody broke into a crazed sprint for the door, leaving a bewildered and angered Phoenix and Maya behind. "W-Wait... WAIT!!!!! PEARL AND CODY, COME BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU-!!!"

The two adults broke into a slightly slower sprint after the two escaping teens, hair and clothes flapping and faces red from yelling and breathing, while the teens ran for their lives, laughing at the top of their lungs as they left the two angry adults in the dust. Strangers on the road and in the coffee shop stared after the strange sight, and little kids who were passing by either laughed crazedly and pointed or screamed and scrambled out of the way as the foursome flew by.

When Cody and Pearl finally stopped, it was at Cody's house, when they could no longer see nor hear Maya and Phoenix yelling and running behind them. The two teens looked at each other, and laughed loudly, out of breath. "M-Man, did you see Mr. Wright's face? He looked like someone tried to steel his badge..." "And Mystic Maya, oh my gosh, she looked like someone suggested that she channel the spirit of a pig..."

The two laughing teens collapsed onto the grassy lawn of Cody's house. Gradually, the two stopped laughing, and they just lay there on the lawn, legs burning, chests heaving, eyes watering from laughter.

"...Cody?"

Cody turned his head to stare at the pretty girl lying next to him. "Hm?"

"We should do this again some time. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Cody just grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** A friend of mine introduced this crack-ship to me, and I took it into consideration... I have no life... XD 

I think the ending was pretty good, in comaprison to the kinds I have done before... o.O Ah well. **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

--Sanded Silk--


End file.
